


To Uvogin

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Fist Fights, Just bros being bros, One Shot, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: (SPOILER)A few months after Uvogin's death and the guys decide to take Nobu (and themselves) out to cheer themselves up.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	To Uvogin

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILER)  
> Just a short one-shot to stretch my legs in the HunterxHunter fandom after so long! Takes place a couple of months after Uvogin's death.

9 p.m. Friday

Nobunaga felt like shit. Everybody knew it. Chrollo and Shal and Phinks and Fei. They felt like shit, too. Uvogin was dead, murdered by the fucking chain-user. Everyone was mourning.

But not like Nobu. It had been months now but Nobu still dragged himself around like a tall, stringy ghost, his black hair in curtains in his face to rival Kortopi. Shalnark had been Uvo’s long time lover but it was Nobu who had loved him. Who missed him more than anyone. 

Feitan tried to understand. He likened it to losing Phinksy. His best friend in the world and his lover. He would be devastated. But this was different. This would be like Fei losing Chrollo. The love of his life.

Because of this and because of the general malaise surrounding the parts of the spider who were together at the moment, they decided to go out. It was Phinks’s idea. He was a one for parties and excitement. Shal could play on his phone, Chrollo could read, and Feitan could sharpen his knives well into the night but Phinks was more rambunctious (and had a shorter attention span.) Phinksy needed noise and people and alcohol and sex so he suggested a night on the town. 

Nobu wanted nothing to do with it. He would rather sit and walk and mourn. Like he had been doing. Like he wanted to do forever. 

Finally, Feitan intervened.

Now, the truth was that Feitan and Nobu didn’t like each other. Their relationship was tenuous at best, a sort of stand-off, thinly veiled with civility. Still, Feitan believed in the spider and Nobu was part of the spider. He hated that Uvo had been killed and in such an ignoble fashion. He made an effort.

“Come with,” Feitan insisted, “Maybe we rob store on way back? Get those chips you like. Get every bag they have!”

Nobunaga smiled, recognizing the effort. He looked around at the others who all looked hopeful. He knew, deep in his heart that it would be good for him, that it would be what Uvo would want him to do.

“OK, fine. I’ll go.”

The rest of them cheered.

  
  


10 p.m.

They went balls to the wall with it and in keeping with the decision, their first port of call was a club called Cherry Pie which was a rocking venue on its own but also happened to be the ground floor of a very nice brothel. Male and female strippers on the ground floor and hookers up top. A dream come true.

Phinks and Chrollo sampled the wares (both alcoholic and human) but the rest of them stuck with drinks only and stuffing bills in the strippers’ bikini briefs. Eventually, sated and satisfied and smelling of sex, Chrollo and Phinks reappeared. Time to go.

  
  


Midnight

Two hours later they were at a quieter bar slash restaurant. They found out that ‘quiet’ was a misnomer. The clientele were lustily eating, drinking, playing pool, and foosball as the Troupe members ordered their first drinks.

Phinks, eyeballing the room, jerked his chin in the direction of the young men playing pool. “This ain’t gonna end well.”

Chrollo and Feitan discussed perhaps hustling a few rounds of pool, themselves, when voices were raised in the corner of the bar.

Phinks had called it. The men playing pool were too young, too drunk, and drove pick-up trucks too big to contain their testosterone for long. Within 20 minutes a pool cue had been broken over a table and the fight was on. Beer bottles crashed to the floor, people screamed, furniture began to get broken.

“Should we join in?” Phinks asked as a pool ball bounced by at high speed.

Feitan shrugged. “Rather eat.”

Feitan wasn’t much for fighting just for the sake of fighting. He preferred beheading everyone in the room or just straight-up blowing the place up if the cause tickled his fancy. Tonight he was just hungry.

The couple at the next table jumped up and joined the fray and Chrollo quickly nicked their beers. He and Nobu toasted each other and drank them down.

Feitan took note and got up to wander among the tables collecting a huge plate of food and as many beers as he could hold. Phinks’s knee jiggled as he watched the fight. He was itching to participate.

“Oh, Phinks,” Chrollo said as he snagged a mozzarella stick off of Feitan’s over-laden plate, “Just go on.”

Phinks got up so fast he tipped his chair over and rushed into battle.

Chrollo mimicked Feitan, getting up and browsing the tables for food that had been abandoned.

The fancy stained-glass shade of a light came undone and crashed down onto a pool table in a shower of sparks.

Chrollo returned with a thick ribeye steak with only one bite taken out of it and an untouched baked potato. He placed a plate of fried onion in front of Nobu (who loved the damned things.)

Two men stumbled by, grappling, and fell into the peanut shells on the floor. They rolled around like animals, punching and grunting.

One of them bumped into Shalnark’s legs and he paused in his surfing to pour his drink over them.

“Now oo gonna haveta get another drink,” Nobu said with his mouth full.

“I get,” Feitan said, draining a beer and rising. He prowled amongst the tables for drinks coming back with three mixed drinks pinched in each hand and two beers tucked under each arm.

Phinks stumbled by, grappling with another tall blonde. He swiftly punched him in the face, knocking him out.

“You guys are missing a great fight!” he said and jumped back into the melee.

“Baka,” Feitan said fondly.

Chrollo grinned and nodded, cutting another piece of steak delicately.

Eventually, of course, the entertainment had to end. The cops arrived in full force and Chrollo and Nobu had to relieve them of Phinks before they could put him in a squad car. Feitan and Shalnark roamed the room one last time collecting purses and pinching wallets out of back pockets.

  
  


2 a.m.

They walked five abreast down the empty street. It was the wee hours and the road was quiet and without cars. Nobu munched on his to-go box of fried onion and Feitan kept producing bottles of beer from somewhere in his tunic. Shalnark was counting their take.

“79,597 Jenny. Not bad.”

Chrollo reached for Feitan’s beer and he gave it up to him. He drank deeply and sighed.

“A good fuck, a good fight, a good meal, and a decent haul. Uvo would be proud.” He lifted the beer, “This one’s for you, Uvo.”


End file.
